duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Southern Renaissance (deck)
Southern Renaissance is a creature control deck type. Details It is a deck that wins by putting many low-cost weenie creatures into the battle zone, combining with Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental for its self-cost reduction and hand addition ability. It is usually a Light Civilization deck with a splash of Water. Although it is similar to a Mono-Light rush deck, it is closer to the Jester Sword decktype as it has control elements. Southern Renaissance's cost is reduced by 1 for each of your light creatures in the battle zone that cost 3 or less, while also drawing you a card for each of them. This ability is synergistic with itself and the tactics of swarming the battle zone with low cost light creatures. In order to take full advantage of the ability, it is a deck filled with Light creatures, or in the case of the multicolored Team Doremi creatures that are commonly used, Light and Water. Recommended Cards Main cards dmr15-1.jpg|Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental|link=Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental dmr15-7.jpg|Oriotis, Control Wings|link=Oriotis, Control Wings dmr20-l1.jpg|Miracle Miradante|link=Miracle Miradante dmx18-23.jpg|Diamond Sword|link=Diamond Sword Light creatures that cost 3 or less TulktheOracle.jpg|Tulk, the Oracle|link=Tulk, the Oracle dmx24-40.jpg|Acroite, Start Dash|link=Acroite, Start Dash dmx22a-25.jpg|Sagrada Familia, Vizier of Instant Seal|link=Sagrada Familia, Vizier of Instant Seal dm-p33-y13.jpg|Schreiber, Vizier of Strictness|link=Schreiber, Vizier of Strictness Other Creature candidates NarieltheOracle.jpg|Nariel, the Oracle|link=Nariel, the Oracle MistRiasSonicGuardian.jpg|Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian|link=Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian dmr18-12.jpg|Holy, Flash Guardian|link=Holy, Flash Guardian dmx18-25.jpg|Aries, Dragon Edge|link=Aries, Dragon Edgeries, Dragon Edge Water Civilization dmx23-16.jpg|Ragnarok, the Clock|link=Ragnarok, the Clock dmx22a-2.jpg|Dione|link=Dione dmx12a-28.jpg|Cebu Aquman Jr.|link=Cebu Aquman Jr. dmr19-4.jpg|Shuff, Eureka|link=Shuff, Eureka Multicolored creatures dmd30-6.jpg|Doremi, Time 1|link=Doremi, Time 1 dmr21-48.jpg|Sido, Time 3|link=Sido, Time 3 dmx23-14.jpg|Rafululu, Sound Faerie|link=Rafululu, Sound Faerie dmd30-1.jpg|Belufare, Great Cathedral|link=Belufare, Great Cathedral Spell candidates dmr21-62.jpg|Heaven's Force|link=Heaven's Force dmx24-15.jpg|Oriotis Judge|link=Oriotis Judge dmx24-14.jpg|Miracle Stop|link=Miracle Stop Evolution candidates dmd23-1.jpg|Miracle Star, Lord of Dragon Spirits|link=Miracle Star, Lord of Dragon Spirits dmx20-1.jpg|Star Lead, Lord of Dragon Spirits|link=Star Lead, Lord of Dragon Spirits dmd23-3.jpg|Shildite, Holy Ball|link=Shildite, Holy Ball dm-p91-y13.jpg|Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball|link=Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball Hyperspatial candidates dm36-s1a.jpg|Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon|link=Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon dmx4-4a.jpg|Chandelier, Light Weapon|link=Chandelier, Light Weapon dmx3-14a.jpg|Untouchable, Temporal Hero|link=Untouchable, Temporal Hero dmx18-21a.jpg|Ravuerite, Sun Spear|link=Ravuerite, Sun Spear How to Use this deck The early strategy of the deck is to simply play low cost creatures to lead into the Sympathy ability of Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental. There are many choices for early creatures to play, such as Schreiber, Vizier of Strictness to increase the cost of non-light spells or Murmur, Apostle of the Formation to increase the power of your creatures that have Blocker. Acroite, Start Dash can help bring out your other light creatures you summon by reducing their cost, and Baronarde, Glorious Wings can provide conditional mana acceleration. Besides this, Sullivan, Guidance Dragon Elemental and Valhalla Knight, Domination Dragon Elemental can be used to control and swarm the battle zone. Silver Glory, Invincible Fortress can prevent even the lowest power of your creatures from losing battles. If it is based on the DMD-23 Due-ma Start Deck: Miracle Bringer Light Civilization deck, it can push an evolution focus with Miracle Star, Lord of Dragon Spirits, Shildite, Holy Ball and Tatebue Yahho, Holy Heaven Guardian to provide shield addition. Diamond Sword is used to allow newly summoned cheap creatures as well as creatures with blocker that cant attack to attack your opponent as a finisher. Deck Weaknesses As it is a Light/Water deck, mana acceleration is difficult and you can fall behind other control decks that might ramp themselves or destroy your mana or hand with cards such as Mana Crisis or Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet. Due to the prevalence of weenie creatures in the deck, it is vulnerable to mass Power Based Removal. It can be weak against cards such as Bolshack Superhero, Thunder Blade, Wolf Tiger or 5000GT, Riot. Depending on the number of included creatures with blocker, it can also by vulnerable to Super Explosive Duel Fire and Genji Triple Cross, Passion Dragon and other Blocker Based Removal. Your creatures can also be prevented from attacking by your opponents creatures that have higher power than them, forcing you to rely on tapping and freezing abilities to get attacks through. Trivia *DMD-16 Beginning Dragon Deck: Heavenly Justice Dragon and DMD-13 Super Deck MAX: Katsuking and Treasures of Legend can provide basic cores of this deck type. *It is similar to the Light Hunter and Jester Sword decktypes. *As each card is partially Light Civilization, it is easy to use Punish Hold. This can combo well with cards that have the Escape ability and Holy, Flash Guardian. Category:Deck Type